My Facebook Reunion  The Outtakes
by EternallyCullen
Summary: A series of outtakes and futuretakes from my completed fiction - My Facebook Reunion. AH, BxE.
1. Edward's Love Letters

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors Notes**: This is the first of several out and future takes from my completed story **– My Facebook Reunion** – please read that one first or these will make no sense to you

* * *

><p><strong>My Facebook Reunion <strong>

**Out-take #1 – Edward's Love Letters. **

**1996**

**EPOV**

_I really like you. _

_Bella, I think you're really pretty._

_I enjoyed working with you in Biology this week._

_Dear Bella, I just wanted to tell you something. You will probably ignore me after this and not want to be my friend anymore... I don't even know if I can call you my friend, because it's not like we have talked much – apart from in class... but I really like you._

"Edddddddddie, are you gonna come play Sega with me? All Rosalie wants to play is Sonic the freaking Spikey dude... I wanna kick your ass at Monaco GP!" My brother whines through my bedroom door. My mom won't give me a lock, even though I've been close to getting down on my knees.

"Edwaaaaaaard, come on, please! If you come play then maybe Rosalie leave me alone and go out with Alice and Beelllllllla like she was supposed to."

_Bella... she hardly ever comes around anymore. Probably because Emmett ribs her at any opportunity. I don't know why. Maybe he likes her too... no, actually he is way too in love with Rosalie Hale for that to happen... ever. _

I roll my eyes and get off my bed and turn off my stereo and walk to the door and inch it open. My _brother _leans against the door frame and grins. He really does look like an imp.

"You wanna play Sega?"

"Not right now... maybe later?" I ask him, hoping that he'll just leave it. I'm bad at stuff like that. Although mom and dad got the Mega Drive thing for the two of us, it's mostly Emmett's. I'm no good at it and I'd rather read a book. Or do my homework.

"Well, can I hang out in here with you then?"

I sigh heavily and move back to my desk and sit down, taking my glasses off and putting them down on top of my books. "I guess. But I'm doing homework."

"Jeez, Eddie it's Saturday. You're like obsessive or something. Come have some fun."

"Don't call me that, and I will after I've finished my trig."

"Ohhh, trig? Can I copy?"

"No... do you not think they'd notice if you got all the answers right?" I asked him.

"Shit... I guess... Hey, are you saying I'm a dumbass?"

I shake my head and chuckle as I pull out my pen again. I move the paper I'd been writing on before my brother came in and pushed it to the back, underneath my workbook. "Of course not, but I can help you, if you want?"

Emmett grins and heads out of the door. "Thanks, I'll just grab my bag."

My brother is such a dork... okay, he's not because I guess I'm the dork – well, I know I'm a dork because I get told that everyday as I'm shoved against the lockers by some of the other kids. Emmett is so lucky. He's a lot bigger than me and he has this way with everyone – especially girls. They run after him and go and watch his basketball and football games – and Rosalie has started to... notice him more recently. Weird because she used to act like she hated him.

Emmet soon comes back with his school bag and he dumps it beside my desk and pulls the other chair across the room and sits next to me. We work on the simple math questions for a while and I try and explain how to solve the problems. Poor Em just isn't getting it. I feel bad for him.

"Yo, Eddie?" he asks, distracted again.

"Yeah?"

"What's this?"

To my horror, he pulls out the note book I'd been scribbling on before he'd walked in on me. I try and grab it from him but he stands up and holds it out of my reach.

"It's nothing... just... please, Emmett, can I have it back?"

"No shit, Eddie, is this a _love letter_?" he asks, eyeballing me.

"No, of course not!" I jump up and try and retrieve the paper from his huge hand but he yanks it away once again and steps away to look at it more closely. "

"Holy shit! It IS a love letter. Ohhhhh Eddie's got a girlfriend!"

"No, I haven't."

Emmett grins at me and waves the letter in front of my face. He looks at it again. "Wait... Bella... like as in Bella Swan? Dude..."

I blush and grab at my glasses. "She's not my girlfriend."

"But you like her... _like her, like her?" _

"I don't have to answer that."

"Woah... you wait till Rosie hears about this, you're totally macking on her bestie. She's going to flip!"

"No... please, Emmett, you can't tell anyone about this, please!"

"What... wait a minute. Dude. Bella doesn't know you luuuurrrrve her, does she?"

I shake my head, totally defeated. There is no denying it. Emmett has discovered the written proof about how I feel. He isn't as dumb as he makes out. Emmett knows and now I'm screwed."

My brother studies me for a moment. "You know, with a haircut and getting rid of those dorky glasses, you could get her, you know."

I snort loudly. "Yeah, whatever."

"Dude, if you hadn't noticed, she'd a dork as well. She doesn't speak to anyone apart from Rose and Alice... she won't even talk to me and Jasper. She probably likes you too.2

"Right, thanks, Emmett, don't make this harder than it already is. I'm not going to tell her. She isn't interested in me, no one is. I'm just an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Eddie. No one gets to call you that except me – and I'm your bro, so I'm supposed to. Tell her. Give her this."

I shake my head.

"Fair enough... just watch her from a distance. Don't act on it. Dude. Your loss." He shrugs and tosses the letter back to me.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"Not if you come play Sega with me." He smiles and shoves his books back into his school bag.

I flop my shoulders and huff. "Okay. You win. I'll play Sega with you, but please, I'm begging you, Emmett. I'll do anything, please don't say anything to Rosalie... she'll tell Bella and I don't want to embarrass her."

"Come on, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell."

"Thanks. You go and put Monaco on. I'll be down in a minute."

Emmett fist bumps me and grins like an elf before leaving me alone in my room. I gently fold the letter and move to my closet and place it inside the shoe box with the many other notes that Bella will never see.

Is fourteen and a half too early to be in love?

* * *

><p>*Sigh* - if only he knew what would happen 14 years from this?<p> 


	2. Meeting Bella  EPOV

**Disclaimer:** Still, even after all this time, still don't own Twilight. I just enjoy playing in the sandbox.

**Authors Notes:** So here we have (finally, yes, I know!) the second outtake – this one is chapters 2/3/4 and a little of 5 from Edward's perspective. How is he going to handle their first meeting?

Enjoy – and if you're new to my alerts and you've not read MFBR – please check my profile as you might want to read it first! It's complete.

I have a few more outtakes up my sleeve, as well as some stuff from the future, but is there anything that YOU would like to see? Let me know as I love this story. Updates might be slow on this one now because I'm growing a baby girl at the moment (we're calling her Isabella Rose and she's due on 27th November) and am writing other stuff too, but I'll try my best.

This one is for Michelle, if she reads this, because it's what you asked for, and Z.

Thanks to Tammygrrl for the superfast beta job.

* * *

><p><strong>My Facebook Reunion – Out-Take #2<strong>

**Meeting Bella.**

**EPOV**

I don't quite know what to do. I finally got the guts to ask the girl of my dreams out, although I can't quite figure out if she gets that it's a date or not? I've been awake since three this morning, unable to get any rest just thinking about how today is going to pan out.

I spent most of my high school years lusting after this girl, wishing that she was mine and as far as I had been aware at the time, she'd never once batted a beautiful brown eye at me. So many times that we'd sat together in Biology class, I'd wanted to talk to her more. So many times I'd longed to hold her hand.

I see this afternoon as a date, and she genuinely seemed as though she knows what it's all about, and she DID tell me that she liked me at school too. I just hope that I don't screw this up.

My heart pounds in my chest as I spot her, it's almost as though I can't breathe. Her photograph on that God-Awful social networking site did her no justice. Although Bella has always been beautiful, she's now a stunning woman. Perfect in every single way. She's small, petite even but still with sexy, womanly curves. Her hair is glossy and her eyes bright – and her cheeks are still pink in color, the same blush she used to get when she was nervous, like when Mr Banner called on her in class for an answer.

She doesn't see me at first and she pulls her lip between her teeth again. I make my way slowly to her and tap her gently on her shoulder. She spins around, startled at first but then she looks relieved. "I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to startle you. You looked like you were a million miles away."

She blushes and looks down at her shoes. Converse Hi-Tops. Yes, I'm in love with this girl. Her cheeks are flushed as she meets my eyes. "Edward... I...sorry... you came."

I can't help but cock my head to the side; she thought that I wasn't going to show? She quickly explains that she thought, just for a moment that she was being set up. She tells me that she had thought that maybe Emmett thought it would be funny, seeing as she was usually the third wheel in in their little group. The comment doesn't hurt me, but the fact that she thinks she might be at the receiving end of one of my brother's jokes bothers me a little. I'll have to take that up with Em another time.

I assure her that no one has put me up to this, in fact, I'd not even mentioned it to anyone at all, so it definitely isn't a set up of any sort. We go into the coffee place and she lets me buy her a latte, although she seems intent on paying her way. I can't have that, though, and hand my cash over to the barista before she's even managed to fish her cash out of her purse. She rolls her eyes at my gesture, but thanks me sweetly.

We go to sit down and I realize that my fingers are tingling from where I had gently touched the small of her back. Bella looks slightly nervous – and perhaps uncomfortable. I need to try and put her mind at ease, so I get her to come and sit by me and wait for the server to bring our beverages over.

When our coffees arrive, she immediately picks up two large sugar packets and puts them both into her milky late, then chews on her lip once again and blushes, offering me an explanation that she just likes it sweet. I grin and tell her that I will remember it for future reference. She blushes further.

We talk about work and she asks a lot of questions about the hospital, and the work I do with the kids. When she expresses her annoyance at Emmett for not ever talking about me, it's my turn to blush, but I don't think she notices as she quickly changes the subject and brings up the impending doom that is to be the Forks High School ten-year reunion. We both express our desires that we don't exactly want to be there. I tell her that I have Emmett on my back and she has hurricane Alice. We are a very similar pair.

Bella jokes about the messages on my wall from Jessica – and the gossip surrounding her marriage – or lack thereof. I confide in her that I'd received several very explicit emails from the woman (who used to laugh at me as I was being shoved into trash cans and lockers) explaining in the most fascinating and fanfiction-worthy detail – of what she would like to do to me. Most of the stuff I knew, or had heard about, but there was one or two things that I had to Google... which had brought up some rather... _interesting _videos. Bella giggles at my misfortune – it's the most beautiful sound. She then tells me it's no wonder Mike has been looking elsewhere. I smirk at her and look around the quiet coffee shop. I whisper into her ear that I know exactly who he's seeing, because she works as a nurse in my department. Bella's brown eyes widen and her mouth forms a perfect O.

She giggles again and grabs her coffee, blowing on it and then taking a small sip. When she looks back up at me again, I drop my foot right in it and tell her that I love the sound of her laugh, and also her sweet blush. She looks embarrassed again. I am certain that she's going to bail on me at any moment – but I can't help the silly words that seem to keep tumbling from my lips when I'm around her. Any filter I've ever had seems to be faulty as long as she's around. If Emmett was here he would be having a heyday with this.

It's like I have no control over my body, either. My sweet girl raises her hands to her red hot cheeks and tries to fan off the blush. I can't help but take her hand. The tingling feeling is back, it shoots all the way up my arm and it feels wonderful. She smiles at me, but the blush is still there. I hold onto her warm little hand and place it between us on the couch. I just can't stop staring at her. She's blushing still, but profusely now so I think it best to move my hand away from hers. I feel the loss right away and Bella clears her throat.

She brings up that this time next week; we'll be ready to go to Emmett's book launch. I grin and tell her that he'll be standing there for a ton of photos with his publicist and Rosalie – and that I think the whole thing is pretty amusing... he didn't even write the book, he just had to have a few interviews and stand and look pretty for the camera. Bella quips that it must have been very hard work for him... all that standing around and posing. I tell her that there is no reason why she should be at the receiving end of my brother's jokes, because she appears to have several comebacks up her sleeve. She shrugs and picks up the coffee spoon and slaps it against the back of her hand. I love the fact that she can't seem to sit still, she always likes to fidget or be on the move. I still can't figure out if it's just the way she is... if it's a nervous habit, or if she's generally uncomfortable and wants to get the hell out of here. She confuses me. She intrigues me. I love her.

I always have, but seeing her once again today has confirmed that.

We talk some more and I note that our hands are very close again... if I move another inch to my right, I'll be touching her. She's drawing me to her like electricity. I pluck up the courage and ask her. I ask her to come along to the book launch with me. I tell her that I'll pick her up. She accepts.

We have a date. She doesn't hate me after all; she isn't as uncomfortable as I feared. I'm silently elated, but the stupid-assed smirk on my face is probably giving me away. I notice her smile is matching mine and it sends a warm feeling throughout my body. I feel alive all of a sudden.

I quickly remember myself and my manners and thank her for accepting. I hope she realizes how much it means to me. We're quiet for a moment again and she licks the last of the foam off her spoon – if only she knew what watching her warm pink tongue is doing to me. Let me just say that it's a good thing that I've got good control... I'm struggling though, it's been a while since I'd felt a stirring... _Fuck, shut up Edward, she'd be out the door and screaming 'pervert!' at you if she realized what disgusting things you're thinking about! _

Her coffee is gone, as is my own. We have been sitting in this bubble for over an hour and a half, and it wouldn't be long before we'd either have to get another cup of coffee or get asked to leave for loitering. I'm not ready for this to end yet; I don't want to let her go.

Our pinkie fingers are touching and I move a little more and trace her soft little knuckles with my index finger. Her breath hitches and our eyes meet. My body subconsciously moves and before I know it, our faces are all but inches apart. She smells divine- like freesias and strawberries, her lower lip looks soft but also like it's been tortured by her front teeth. I want to test how smooth it really is. She doesn't appear to want to move, and seems aware of our very close proximity in _The Java Shed. _I settle for the corner of her mouth, giving her a quick and soft peck. I start to pull away and gauge her reaction. I don't have time to because her hand pulls on my shoulder and she presses her lips to mine.

Our kiss is chaste, no movement or tongue, just her lips, pressed tightly to mine. They are as soft as they look, and taste like strawberries, sugar and coffee. Just perfect. Although just a brief few moments of contact, I'm blown away. She pulls away and trails her hand down my arm and our fingers interlock. "Wow," she breathes. I can't help but agree with her.

"What now?" I whisper. "I know I'll see you next week... but..." I ask her if she'd like to go get some lunch with me – if she has the time, of course. She agrees and blushes, squeezing my hand gently.

We head out and I lead her to my car. I ask her if she minds if we head out of town to Port Angeles and eat there... we don't have a wide selection of places to choose from in Forks, and I'd much rather take her to a slightly more upmarket place than the diner. There's a place that's opened recently that I've been meaning to visit.

We talk quietly about anything and everything during the short drive and we park up. When Bella sees the restaurant she smirks at me and raises her eyebrows in question.

_Bella Italia. _"Yeah... sorry, I know it's a little cliché, but I've been meaning to try this place out for a while now. My mom was telling me about how amazing the Mushroom Ravioli is." It pleases me when she tells me that it's in fact her all time favourite meal.

Our server is very... _attentive. _Bella gives the girl a bit of a stink eye... verging on bitch-face and then rolls her eyes at me after I've ordered two cokes and two raviolis. I don't know what she's talking about when she tells me that I've worked some magical sort of voodoo on womankind. Why on earth would I notice anyone looking at me when I have the company of a beautiful girl, who, as it turns out, even after ten years of not seeing her, I'm still entirely and head over heels in love with? "Voodoo?"

"Yeah. You, like, have this ability to _dazzle _women. You got me already, and that waitress wanted you, too."

I can't help but chuckle at her admission, or maybe it was a slip up? But I have to ask; "You want me, Isabella?"

She looks away for a moment, clearly embarrassed. Shit. Perhaps it was a slip up?

The server returns right on time, as soon as it looks as though Bella is about to say something. She leans all over the table and I feel a bit sick as her more than ample cleavage is more or less thrust into my face. Guys like boobs, but I'm in no way interested. I lean back and allow her to set down my drink and then Bella's.

Bella still isn't looking at me and I just can't take it anymore so I slip out of my side of the booth and join her on hers. I slip my arm across her shoulder and tell her that I think her blush is beautiful. Of course, she blushes deeper but her body visibly relaxes and she leans into me a little.

Our meals soon arrive and I make a point of not looking at the waitress. I thank her, of course, because manners don't cost a penny and I'm not into rudeness.

The meal is to die for. I'm sure my mouth drops open a few inches and I salivate as I watch Bella take her first bite of the filled pasta. She looks as though she's passed on and gone to heaven. She moans softly and it takes a lot for me not to have to adjust my pants.

I'm such a pervert.

She looks at me eventually and smiles after swallowing her first bite. "It's that good hey?" I ask her as I spear a piece onto my own fork. Yes… it really is, it's by far the best mushroom ravioli I've ever tasted. I don't break eye contact as I chew several times and swallow. "Yeah… it's good." I confirm as I lick the creamy sauce from my lips.

Our fingers once again link and it's not a struggle to eat one handed. The food is gone too soon and I push my bowl back to the other side of the table. Bella does the same shortly after. I scoot a little closer to her and let go on her hand, but instead place my own just above her knee.

Bella turns to face me and I think she's going to say something, but she leans in and captures my lips with hers. It's not as soft and innocent as the one we'd shared when we got coffee, her lips are parted and move with mine. I press my tongue out and trace the outline of her lower lip. She responds eagerly, her hand moving into my hair, her nails scratching deliciously into my scalp. As our tongues meet for the first time, gently tasting, my other arm finds her waist and I pull her closer. Although the kiss is slow and tender it's full of passion and need – it's never been like this before with anyone. In short, it's just incredible.

An angry throat clearing breaks us apart. Still holding on to me, Bella turns around and glares at the bitchy server who returns the glare. She clears our empty dishes and asks sarcastically if we'd like to see the dessert menu, of if we needed a glass of cold water.

I wave the rude girl off – screw the manners. "No, we'd just like the check, please. I think we're done here. Unless you want something else, Bella?"

Beautiful Bella shakes her head and pulls our joined hand onto the table in front of rude-girl-server and grins at me as she watches the girl stalk off, still attempting to do that weird butt-shaking thing. I wonder if she's ever sought medical help for it, because there is clearly something wrong with her posture and hips.

"So," Bella whispers. "What now?"

I lean in and kiss her lips softly. She smiles and licks her lips as I pull away. "I was just thinking that. How about we get out of here? I'll take you back to Forks, and we can decide what to do from there? If you're not quite ready for the day to end, then perhaps I can tempt you out for a drink or two?"

"Sounds great." She tells me.

We get the check quicker than I expected, thank goodness and I insist on paying for the lunch. Bella doesn't seem happy about it at first but takes my answer and puts her money away. It's a date and it's totally on me. I never want her to have to pay – after all, it was me who invited her out to lunch and took her out of her home town. Call me old fashioned, but it's the way I am.

Conversation is minimal on the drive back to Forks, but she doesn't let go of my hand. She looks deep in thought most of the time, and when I ask her what's wrong, she tells me that she doesn't want to talk about it right now. She's smiling, so I know there's nothing to worry about, but I'd pay a million dollars to be able to read her mind.

She directs me to where she's parked her car in Forks and I almost die when I see the monstrosity of a death trap she calls her truck. One day, she's going to let me buy her a real car… one with seat belts and airbags, perhaps a bullet proof shield. I am honestly afraid for her safety. She jokes with me and tells me to relax – but she doesn't realize that I'm not kidding.

I stay close behind the truck, who I learn she fondly calls _Mabel, _and follow her back to her building. She's going to leave the… truck… there and we'll take my car out for the rest of the afternoon. Bella tells me she needs to go into her apartment for a moment and asks if I want to come up.

Her apartment is small but exactly like I expect. It's decorated tastefully and very clean and tidy. She tells me she's lived here for eight months now and really likes it. It's quiet and suits her perfectly. I want to tell her that she'd look better in a two story house in the countryside, sitting outside on a porch with me.

Bella leads me into the smallish living room and tells me to take a seat and make myself at home. I slip my jacket off and lie it across the back of the sofa and watch her go into a room just off to the left and close the door behind her.

I look around at the room; it's very pretty, girly and not pretentious at all. There is a fireplace with a marble mantle and on top a collection of framed photographs. I get off the couch and start to look at them. Bella is in the majority. I spot Alice and Rosalie with her in some – there are some dating back to school, and then from more recently. I pick one up that interests me in particular. Bella on what seems to be her college graduation. She's wearing a royal blue robe and cheeseboard, clutching at her diploma. I recognize a very happy man standing on her right. His eyes are dark brown just like hers and you can see the whiteness of his teeth as she smiles proudly at the camera. I know it's Chief Swan, Bella's father. He's not changed much in the past ten years. On Bella's other side is obviously her mother. Her features are similar to Bella's, only her hair is lighter.

Still holding the picture, I hear Bella come out of her room. She's changed her clothes, but she still looks gorgeous.

"Your parents?" I ask her, even though I already know the answer.

She comes and stands beside me "Yeah, Renee and Charlie. Mom lives in Phoenix with her husband, Phil, and Charlie, I mean my dad, is the Chief of Police here in Forks."

"I can't tell who you look more like… But you have your dad's eyes," I tell her as I set the picture back on the mantle and turn to face her. "Only yours are far more beautiful."

She gazes up and me and places her hand on my chest, just above my heart. She seems short of breath. I lean down and kiss her. It's so tempting and she's so close.

Our noses touch and her lips part. She exhales her sweet breath on me deeply as our lips brush together. I pull away, touching my forehead to hers and then she pulls herself up on her toes and crashes her lips to mine. This kiss is like none of the others. Right from the word go it's passionate. Her hands tug at my hair, pulling me impossibly closer. My arms wind their way around her tiny body and squeeze her to me. She still feels too far away and I lift her a little.

Her legs instantly come up and wrap around my waist and we stumble blindly until her back is flush against the wall. My right hand moves to her rear and I hold her to me and support her. We're kissing hard, mouths dueling. It's wet and frantic and just perfect. I can't breathe and it's taking all of my self control not to push her against the wall harder with my hips and thrust into her.

Our breaths come short and sharp, and before I lose it totally I pull away and rest my forehead against hers, but she's still wrapped around me and pinned up against the wall. She pushes on my shoulders and loosens her legs, sliding down my body. She's flushed bright red.

I apologize for getting too carried away and Bella looks a mixture of embarrassed for the two of us getting lost in the heat of the moment, but she also looks as though she wants to continue where we left off. It's obvious to me that she seems to be fighting the same battle as me, in her mind.

"Edward… I really like you. I've not been in a relationship for almost two years and it… well, it didn't end well. I have issues, and this is the first date I've been on since… and I'm so scared of screwing this up with you, Edward, especially with knowing Emmett. I'm just afraid."

There seems to be something she isn't telling me, something she's hiding, but there is no way in Hell I'm going to pressure her into telling me anything she isn't comfortable with. Instead I tell her that I really like her too, and that I'm prepared to take things as slow as she wants, that I'm not going anywhere.

"But what if I mess things up? I don't want to make you unhappy and –"

"Don't be absurd Bella; I am positively certain that you are not capable of messing anything up. You're perfect."

"I'm not perfect, Edward. I'm far from it." I silence her and brush away at her tears.

"I think you are, Bella. You always have been. I get that we're now very different people than we were before – we've both grown up, but I can still see that beautiful, shy girl from biology. The quiet girl who would hide from the world behind the curtains of her hair. The girl that smiled at my jokes and the girl who didn't laugh when I was knocked and shoved in the corridor."'

Memories of my school days were hard to think about, but Bella's words ease the discomfort when she assures me that it wasn't funny, and now I should be the one laughing, because I'm successful, handsome and a doctor. She thinks I'm handsome!

She leans into my chest and I hold her gently. "Do you mind if I pass on the bar tonight?"

I'm instantly disappointed, but then she tells me that perhaps we could stay in and open a bottle of wine here instead and perhaps watch a movie.

We talk more about school and then Bella starts to tell me about her past relationship. She explains that she was with a man whom she'd met whilst at college. He was a few years older than she was and she was deeply in love with him. She'd never had a boyfriend before, and she never knew what was expected of her. She explained how he treated her, and then how she walked in on him with another girl – none other than one of our ex-classmates, Lauren. He told her that she was a joke to him, just a bit of fun to have whilst he was looking out for number one. Bella was obviously embarrassed about the whole thing.

I know that I could never hurt her like that, and I swear that if I ever meet this James guy, I'd make sure that he would regret ever talking to Bella. The urge to protect her has suddenly grown stronger and I love her now even more than I thought possible.

* * *

><p><em>I love to hear your thoughts, press that lovely little review button and much love. <em>


End file.
